Accidentally in love
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Omi has been distracted lately and it's about the new Master at the temple! Can he overcome these feelings or will they be taken notice by the other?       ChaseOmi
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Accidentally in Love

**Pairings: **ChaseOmi

**Rating: **K+ or Teen

**Summary**: Omi has been distracted lately and it's about the new Master at the temple! Can he overcome these feelings or will they be taken notice by the other?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Xiaolin Showdown and the characters, Chase would be sucking face with Omi every single episode in Xiaolin Showdown and the title would be changed to Chase and Omi goodness even! And since it isn't so...then either you're dumb you know I DON'T OWN THIS! –sobs-

**Author's Note: **No yaoi...just shonen ai! ^^ Plus I had to write it in chapters as it came out that way as I wrote it in my book...^^'' Also surprise at the next one!

"You've lost again young monk, you need to pay more attention next time..."

Omi bowed his head in shame, excusing himself before leaving to his room to think things over. That seemed to be happening a lot recently and the monk just couldn't explain it much less control it. The fluttering of a hummingbird in his chest, the wooziness a bear feels after getting shot by a tranquilizer in his head and the sweaty palms of a criminal who was awaiting a death trial whenever he and Master Chase trained. It was so very confusing and becoming worse now as no matter which master he trained with or even at all his mind would be else where and he would be unfocused. And it all led to Master Chase...

The monk smiled subconsciously as he remembered when the master first came to the temple four months ago, looking as mighty, powerful and wise in his white button up shirt and pants, surprisingly beautiful and dangerous with his whipping ivory hair that passed his waist. His eyes a sharp russet scanning the area with the skill and intellect of a tiger and his posture relaxed but tense for action; He had looked unbelievable. Ever since he came, the young monk had looked forward to his lessons, always doing his best and getting the award of seeing the young master smile truthfully and not politely like he always did. In fact now that he thought about it, he had been really close with the man, even staying with him even when he wasn't training with him and also having long chats. Actually he could even call him a friend!

'Oh no...this isn't good, I'll have to get rid of this 'obsessive-ness' that Raimundo says I have. I'll have to avoid Master Chase because this really isn't an appropriate relationship of a Master and student I think...'

That's what he did for the next few weeks, disappearing somewhere when he saw the tai chi master even if he was doing something important and avoiding the times when he had been training with him at all costs. It was easy since he was small, quick and easily knew the master's usual routine everyday but at training it wasn't so easy. In fact it was very difficult, his mind lingering on the tai chi master even more than before that he had to return to the apprentice stage because he was failing so much. Raimundo although had the perfect opportunity to laugh and gloat, didn't much to Omi's relief; though he **was** being threatened by Kimiko at the time. Actually it had been **too **easy those few weeks and the problem was he hadn't noticed. And due to that failure of noticing, he had been so surprised when Chase caught him alone with obviously no chances of escape. Omi doubted he would have tried if there were.

"Omi...is there something wrong?" Chase asked softly as if he talked any louder he would scare him off.

The young monk hid a smile in his sleeve, also effectively breaking the spell he had gotten caught up again in the other's eyes. The master, although a bit strict at times, had a kind heart and was always helping others even if it was done secretly. That was one of the things that he liked about him and what he also hated sometimes when showed it to someone other than him. He was supposed to show it to him and him alone and...there was that possessiveness again that was almost annoying as his obsessiveness.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong as I am happy. If I wasn't happy then something would be wrong but since I'm not then there is nothing wrong..." Omi babbled, smiling widely as if to stretch his overly stretched point further.

Chase just stared at him coolly, silent with his mouth in a thin line and Omi felt like hanging his head din shame. His master was upset with him and he really wanted to tell the truth but...but he just couldn't tell him as he didn't even know what it was and it was happening to him! Sighing, he bowed his head as if to excuse himself from lying and made to leave, not going far before he was held back. The monk glanced behind him and swallowed, shutting his eyes tightly as if he was staring into something frightening or something totally blinding. Now was definitely not the time to lose focus and more importantly control when those delicious looking lips were near enough to taste. His eyes snapped open once more but in shock and disbelief at his thoughts. What the heck was he thinking at such a time like this?

"Is there something wrong, Omi?" Chase asked again, an eyebrow rose in suspicion at the weird emotions playing on the other's face.

"I told you there's nothing wrong because I'm..."

"I get that already...but why won't you tell me what's wrong with **you**. You keep avoiding me without any good reason might I add and it's pissing me off..."

The young monk winced, averting his eyes downwards in shame and submission. If the great and **calm** Chase Young started cursing then you were in **serious** and huge trouble which didn't happen often as no one wanted to cross him. But he would just have to deal with it, he looking up with newly found determination and bravery in the other's russet eyes, lying flat out right into the master's very own face. He knew he was going to regret it but he had to do it for his pride depended on it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Chase's eyes widened in shock before surprisingly going reserved, which made Omi's heart tightened with guilt and grief. Letting go of the young monk and excusing himself he quickly disappeared in a flash. You know that bad thing that you know was bad but did it anyways despite the consequences and found out it was much worse than you had realized earlier? Well, Omi was not only discovering it but was also experiencing it at the same time and was feeling guilt like he had never felt before. It didn't help that he had seen the hurt in the master's eyes before he left and closed off entirely with his warm emotions which made him get goose bumps as he remembered staring directly into those same eyes. If you could call it eyes anymore as they seemed more like icicles that would even freeze hell and heaven...

Actually it was even worse as he also lost his trust...and as obvious as it was, he couldn't help thinking...

'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea...'

**End of part 1 of 2**


	2. Chapter 2  Surprise!

**Title: **Accidentally in Love

**Pairings: **ChaseOmi

**Rating: **K+ or Teen

**Summary**: Omi has been distracted lately and it's about the new Master at the temple! Can he overcome these feelings or will they be taken notice by the other?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Xiaolin Showdown and the characters, Chase would be sucking face with Omi every single episode in Xiaolin Showdown and the title would be changed to Chase and Omi goodness even! And since it isn't so...then either you're dumb you know I DON'T OWN THIS! –sobs-

**Author's Note: **No yaoi...just shonen ai! ^^ Also said in chapter one, surprise at the bottom...actually maybe even double surprise...if I'm not lazy...

"Omi, you've lost focus again! Would you please attempt to pay attention?"

Omi stared at his friend, Raimundo blankly, a glassed look over his eyes as if he was in another world. Raimundo growled in response and tried to shake him back to reality but to no avail, even throwing him in a wall as a last attempt which although left bruises was the same result as the last. It was almost like he was in a coma and he needed someone to wake him up like sleeping beauty but said someone was unknown and also probably not even here. The Brazilian threw his hands up in frustration, about ready to walk off and find someone else to train or bug with when he spotted Master Chase who was Omi's favorite teacher taking his usual walk and ran over to him. As expected the master nodded in greeting at him but stared as if silently questioning him, but somehow he looked distracted this time. The monk shook it off as he knew that was impossible...right?

"Master Chase, can you please talk to Omi? He seems a **little **distracted and he won't listen to me...though you might be more successful..."

Master Chase's eyes widened in shock and disbelief before a strange coldness settled over them like frosted glass but had an undertone of sadness that kind of touched the wind dragon's heart a bit and made him frown. What could have caused him to be sad? Before he could answer, the other nodded in response and made his way to the other dragon that was still looking off into space. Raimundo raised an eyebrow at the spot the master previously was at and shrugged, a shiver almost hidden in it. As sad as the other looked, the strange look and aura he was giving off was creepy and heck of a scare; he could use it for Halloween sometime. Walking off before hiding quickly behind a nearby pillar, he peered out to watch the scene unfold and pass some time. He had nothing to do except do his chores and no way was he doing **that**.

"Young monk, you seem a bit distracted. Is something wr...is something on your mind?" Chase asked his voice slightly, clipped. It was obvious he wanted to be anywhere...even in a two headed dragon's stomach than there.

Omi blinked and stared back at him in confusion and shock, smiling brightly before frowning and hanging his head in shame. It was obvious he remembered the other time they met if by how fast his expression turned from pleasure at seeing the young master to sorrow was any indication. Chase stared back coolly, waiting with his mouth in a thin line as before. The monk pained to see it again as it brought back the horrible memory.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, silent but hot tears cascading down his cheek like the river Nile.

"For what?" Chase asked, eyes widening and his hands trembling slightly as if he was fighting with himself to either go over and comfort the other or stay put and listen.

"For lying to you a-and avoiding you but I had no choice as every time I trained with someone other than you I'm always distracted by images of you..."

"Omi..."

"Your soft lips and your beautiful ivory hair with that adorable little bang in the front. Your skin clear of any clothing and looking milky like the Milky Way and delicious. I always wonder how it would taste...how it would feel. I mean, that's not normal even if I don't get all that stuff whatever it's called **(1)**"

"Omi, I..."

"And plus every time I saw you my heart would beat fast like the engine of a car and flutter like butterflies. I mean, I even considered that I had a butterfly problem until I checked with the temple doctor and when I finally asked Kimiko who although helped, just confused me more. I mean, what does she mean I'm in love? I know what love is but when I say I loved Master Fung too but didn't have that she just said it was different. What does she mean...?" Omi said before he was cut off by soft lips falling on his.

His eyes widened larger than they had ever been before, even as a curious baby before closing a minute later in bliss. The monk kissed back feverishly and encircled his arms around Chase's, moaning softly as he felt a lick at his bottom lip. Although he wanted to touch the other's body now** (2)**, this wasn't the place for it which was more wide open than the front entrance.

Although...this wasn't bad either...

Raimundo, their little audience, rolled his eyes as the newly formed (formed back in a way) couple made out like there was no tomorrow which, although was probably true was way too lovey dovey for his taste and left. He was disgusted by their type of relationship per say but he was way too bored to watch and get any blackmail which would have come in handy if he needed to get out of chores given by a certain master.

Besides...

'It took them long enough...'

**End of 2 of 2**

Meaning time and a sneak peak at the sequel! ^^

**(1) He means...uhh...about...um...boys like girls I think?**

**(2) You naughty people! Get your mind out of the gutter! He doesn't mean that...he really wants to touch his body not 'touch' his body.**

**Sneak Peek**

"_**Love is unexpected and uncontrollable young monks and sometimes it is invisible to some. Tell me dragon of the wind, have you felt any different around anyone lately?" Chase interjected, wrapping his arms around his lover's little form and smiling as he felt him snuggle in more.**_

"_**Yeah...my heart's always fluttering and I sometimes feel a bit lightheaded around him when half of him is naked. I get the urge to see all of him and touch his milky skin...and why are you staring at me like that?"**_

"_**Who is he?" Chase asked his voice a bit seductive.**_

"_**Fine if you must know I'm in love with you..."**_

"_**C-Chase...slow down"**_

_Is Chase cheating on Omi? Is Raimundo really in love with Chase? Stay tuned for when I finally overcome laziness and write it! _

_This has been __Yaoi New Reports__ from Animeyaoimaster__._


End file.
